Pain from Love
by MissLilly235045
Summary: Jerome has an accident, just because of love, so Nina and Patricia get involved. Why do Nina and Alfie make a big fuss when Jerome can't be found? Rated T for suicide attemps.


**Hey, this is gunna be a one-shot. Set after season 1.**

Chapter 1

"Does anyone know where Jerome is?" Trudy asked at dinner. No-one had seen him since breakfast. Nina and Alfie had noticebly paled.

"What do you mean? Isn't he in his and Alfie's room?" She panicked. Trudy shook her head, confused. Nina ran into his room, Alfie hot on her heels. "Look under the bed." She said, looking in his drawers. Alfie dove under Jerome's bed, trrying to look. He came back up after a few minutes, and shook his head. She went over to the closet, and rifled through it while Alfie went into the kitchen. She couldn't find it, and went into the dining room. "Well?" Nina called, ignoring the confused looks she got from her housemates.

"There's one bottle of Vodka missing." Alfie said. Nina and the others could hear the fear in his voice. Nina put her hand over her mouth, then ran outside.

"Alfie? What's happened?" Amber asked. Alfie sighed, then started explaining.

"In the holidays, I came to the house early so Jerome would have company. I didn't know Nina was staying. So, me and Nina started hanging around with Jerome. We all grew really close, and she's like a sister to us. But, Jerome's parents called. They tried to get him to date this girl, just because they wanted to make a deal with this girl's father. It tore him apart. He cut his wrists and nearly killed himself. It broke Nina's heart, we've never seen him looking so vunerable." Alfie said gravely. Then they heard a scream.

* * *

><p>"JEROME?" Nina screamed, running through the school. She stopped a short distance away from the house, seeing Jerome's crumpled figure, lying in a ball on his side. "Jerome?" She said, gently turning him around. However, she started panicking when she saw that he wasn't consious. She screamed. Alfie came running to her.<p>

"Go call an ambulance." He said, checking Jerome's pulse, but gasped when he saw his wrists. Nina ran inside to call an ambulance, while Alfie tried to wake Jerome. He saw the missing bottle of vodka near Jerome's hand.

"C'mon buddy. Wake up. Please Jerome, I'm begging you." Alfie tried to stop Jerome's wrists from bleeding. Just then, Nina ran back to Alfie with the paramedics.

"We've got him." One of the paramedics said, lying Jerome on the floor. "What's his name?"

"Jerome. He's 17, and he's cut all over his wrists. We found this by him." Alfie handed them the vodka bottle, while comforting a quietly sobbing Nina. The others came out of the house, and the other houses came out to see the commotion. People gasped, and Trudy took Nina into her arms.

"Okay, and you are?"

"His best mate. That's his other friend. She found him." Alfie lied the latter part while pointing to Nina.

"Right, and was he consious?" A different paramedic asked. Nina shook her head. "Okay. Do you want to come into the ambulance?" He asked Alfie. He nodded, and Trudy told him that they'd follow in the minibus. Fabian took Nina into his arms, and lead her over to the minibus.

* * *

><p>Alfie and Nina felt as though they were waiting for over a century for the doctor to tell them something about Jerome's condition.<p>

"So he'll be alright?" Nina said unsurely. Fabian squeezed her shoulder in comfort. She smiled at him.

"We can't say for definate, but he should be alright." The doctor said to them. He then went into another room. Nina started pacing again.

"Nina." Alfie grabbed her by the shoulders, "He'll be alright." He assured her. She nodded, and sat between Amber and Patricia. They put their arms around her, and she put her head on Amber's shoulder. "Do you want to go in to see him with me?" Alfie asked. She nodded, and they walked into Jerome's room. Nina rushed over to his side.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Nina said softly. Jerome smiled.

"Yeah, and no." Jerome said quietly. Nina saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"I know you love her, but this is no way to escape the pain." Nina said to him, nearly crying herself. "You really scared us. Alfie was nearly crying when I got to the hospital." Jerome smiled at Alfie.

"I'm fine. I need to catch up on some sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight." She kissed his forehead and Alfie gave him a quick hug, then they left. When they got out of the room, they were greeted with the rest of their housemates questions.

"Is he alright?" Patricia asked the loudest. Everyone else quietened down for Nina's answer.

"Yeah, he should be. Umm, Patricia, can I talk to you?" Patricia nodded, confused. They walked into the hallway while Alfie talked to the others. "I need you to help me. Jerome loves Mara, but Mara loves Mick while Mick still loves Amber. Fabian told me." She said to Patricia's confused look.

"Okay. Let me handle it."

* * *

><p>After Patricia talk to Mara, Mara made a decision. She'd felt feelings towards Jerome for a long time, but thought he liked Patricia. She told Mick the truth, and he was fine with it, as he still liked Amber. She went into Jerome's room.<p>

"Jerome-"

"Mara, I need to tell you something. I love you." Mara responded by kissing him. They broke it off when they heard a snap in the background seeing Patricia and Amber taking pictures. They all laughed, and talked.

Everything was peaceful again for the Anubis Housemates.

**So, what do ya think? Sorry if it's confusing, but I started it ages ago and worked on it at very random times.**


End file.
